


baby boy, baby brother

by simplyclockwork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background johnlock pining, Big Brother Mycroft Holmes, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love, abstract drabble, ish, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: idk, wanted to write something based on this song, and had Mycroft on the brain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	baby boy, baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics (in italics) from _baby boy_ by mother mother
> 
> _baby boy, baby brother  
>  we're losing you, to the gutter  
> baby boy baby brother  
> we're losing you, is it forever?_

Sherlock has always been a force of nature. A rushing flood of destruction. Hell-bent, full-tilt, devil-may-care self-sabotage. Mycroft watches him, throughout it all, his little brother. Watches Sherlock drive himself toward the edge, metaphorical and literal. Watches him break himself apart in his best parody of a supernova: brilliant, blinding, incandescent and utterly, completely incapable of stopping.

_baby boy, baby brother_

Sherlock tears himself apart. First, through drugs—cacophonous cocaine calamity. Then through an obsession with the macabre—death, deceit, dancing with the devil.

_we’re losing you, to the gutter_

Next, he tries love, seeking destruction through sentiment, unrequited and barely contained. Sherlock rips his heart open, first with words, then with fingers and fists. He dashes himself upon the rocks of John Watson, and then down to the concrete sidewalk outside Bart’s hospital. Drags himself through the fire and over the still-searing coals with a wedding speech and one deduction too many.

_baby boy, baby brother_

Sherlock lets Mary sever the arteries in his heart with a surgical bullet, and John abides by it. Takes Sherlock’s sacrifices in the form of a spontaneous murder. With Magnussen’s body at their feet, John accepts Sherlock’s aborted death sentence on a cold, empty tarmac, and leaves the disgraced detective shuddering, delirious, through his resultant withdrawal.

_we’re losing you, is it forever?_

John goes home to Marry, and Mycroft hates them both. Hates John for bringing his brother full circle—hates Sherlock for letting him. Hates the entire universe for creating a man too big for his own skin, and for making his little brother that man.


End file.
